1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the processing of pile fabrics. More particularly, it relates to a method of presenting pile fabrics to processing tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within the context of the present invention, the general classification, "pile fabrics", covers a variety of materials. These materials range from fine velours to heavy carpeting, and include such diverse products as napped liners, suedes, flocked prints, velvets, and double sided blankets. The basic cloth from which such pile fabrics are produced may be knitted, tufted, or woven.
Pile fabric processing, irrespective of the particular material involved, is primarily concerned with developing a final product having desired characteristics and appearance. Usually, when this objective is achieved, the individual fibers of the product are untangled, the lay of the fibers is consistent, the length of the pile is uniform, and the finish is substantially permanent. The appearance of a product is also affected by the use of selective coloring, different fabrics, and different types of knitting or tufting, either alone or in combination.
In its principal use, the present invention is concerned with the fabric processing techniques which physically alter the characteristics of the material by selective treatment thereof with electrification, ironing, brushing, or the like.
Although the introduction of synthetic fibers, of the type frequently used today, is relatively new to the industry, equipment for sculpturing and surface treating plush fabrics has long been known in the art. In the 19th Century sculptured shearing with a shear revolver having movable shearing elements was disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 265,644, dated Oct. 10, 1882; and the "marbelizing" of plush fabrics using a padded roller to press the plush surface upon a heated drum is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 362,178, dated May 3, 1887. Further developments have suggested the utilization of patterned rolls and/or conveyance systems which either press or withhold fabrics from processing surfaces or tools.
A survey of the art, however, shows that as a general rule, the techniques employed to date suffer from several distinct disadvantages; they usually require expensive and sometimes complicated equipment; they are restricted to the production of a particular design which cannot be changed without the manufacture of additional specially prepared pattern drums; they generally tend to deform or disarrange the pile surface in a manner which lacks uniformity and esthetic appeal; and they do not take adequate account of the characteristics of modern materials.